I Left My Heart in Twilight Town
by Krystalbelle
Summary: It all started with the Jonas Brothers.  Akuroku Oneshot


_I Left My Heart in Twilight Town  
a really short oneshot._  
published: August 12, 2010

Whether you are a celebrant today or someone who finds this "holiday" totally absurd, **HAPPY **(early) **AKUROKU DAY!** Love, Krystalbelle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from _Kingdom Hearts_ (they belong to Square Enix and Disney) or the Jonas Brothers (they go to Disney), but I do own the Snuggie that my grandma got me last Christmas…

* * *

8/13/10.

Highlighted in all the colours of the rainbow, a blond made sure it wouldn't go unnoticed on the little calendar put up in a home in a town of twilight. The last year witnessed a beautiful moment, where Axel (the lucky man that he is), asked the other to be his boyfriend. Relief washed over many of the inhabitants of the town when Roxas blushed and managed to sputter a yes.

But now, a year later, Roxas was all _alone_ sitting on his mother's ancient couch of family heritage, watching the Jonas Brothers on _Good Morning Atlantica_. Even with his tough reputation amongst his peers, the blond always seemed to have the soft spot for the boy band. Was it the lyrics? Maybe the sounds of their voices? Whatever the charm was, it worked on this cookie. So, maybe his boyfriend did forget the importance of this day… even though Roxas was sure he called at least five times and sent out three text messages… but at least the Jo Bros seemed to warm up his cheeks. He mentally squealed when one of the siblings winked at the camera. They were now singing his favourite song from them, with Roxas whispering the lyrics along.

He sighed as the commercial break aired, giving him time to think. Axel didn't return any of his calls or texts. Maybe he was purposely ignoring him? That idea sent a pang through Roxas's stomach. Roxas shook his head, clearing the thought. Axel wouldn't do such a thing. Maybe he just overslept or something. That made more sense.

It didn't take that long to see the three males dancing and singing their hearts out on the television screen once more, leaving a mesmerized Roxas completely oblivious to the slowly opening front door.

"So, Roxas, you leave me all alone for these pretty boys? And here I was, all fantasizing over our fabulous date later… Well, I wouldn't blame you, that one right there is pretty cute…" A masculine voice scolded out of nowhere. A gloved index finger pointing was in sight of Roxas's peripheral vision.

"A…Axel?" _Ohcrapohcrapshit!_ Was all the teen could comprehend at the moment, swiftly turning his head around to see a much taller male standing behind him.

"You memorized my name? How sweet of you." Axel teased, jumping over the height of the couch, landing his bottom safely right next to Roxas.

"I… well, I kinda thought you were going to forget today, and… um… Well, I called you a few times and you never answered!" Blue eyes traveled to the not-too shabbily wrapped box sitting on Axel's lap. He even brought a present. Double shit.

"Aren't I always the one telling people to memorize things? Why would I forget today?" The redhead asked sarcastically then added, "I think my phone's off. Oops." He noticed the blond's apprehension and chuckled. He handed the gift to his boyfriend with _lurve_, only for it to be politely declined. Roxas's eyes casted down in embarrassment.

"I… can't accept this, Axel. I mean, here I am, watching the Jonas Brothers, thinking you forgot about today, when I'm actually the one who is being ignorant and you have a gift for me and I don't-"

"Save it, Roxas. I swear, you and your brother have this weird talking-too-much thing at times."

Roxas smiled sheepishly (which Axel took note, was a rare sight) and took the gift happily this time, now curious for what it may be. He knew he was quite hard to shop for, since he didn't really want anything. Maybe a new deck for his board or the latest version of a video game, but he never really specified his wants. Tearing the wrapping paper gently (he didn't want to make a mess), he scrutinized any clues that told him what the gift was. Axel, who was growing impatient with this torturous practice, grabbed the box and ripped off the remaining shreds of paper.

"… Axel. What is this?" Roxas was utterly perplexed. It looked like a plain red blanket at first, but there seemed to be an odd imperfection on the sides. It looked like jacket sleeves, but Roxas wasn't sure exactly what to make of it.

"It's a Snuggie! A blanket with sleeves!" The redhead grinned with absolute broadness, more than the Cheshire Cat could ever accomplish. "Now you can read those vampire books you like or something and never get cold!"

"Um… thanks."

They comfortably sat in silence, listening to the ear-splitting screams of teenage girls through the surround-sound system.

"So… does this I don't get to snuggle to keep myself 'warm' with you anymore? Thank God." Roxas said while thinking of the _things _that Axel did to him as they 'snuggled.' The older did a double-take as the recipient put on the ever-so-amazing blanket with sleeves (which was like a flowing dress of fleece) and continued watching his favourite boy band sing. Now the blond was nicely curled up on the side of the couch, which meant he was at the great distance of one foot away from Axel. This predicament, in Axel's view, was basically the epitome of the end of the world. The Apocalypse, the end of time, life-changing catastrophic event, whatever one was to call it. What point was there in this relationship if Axel couldn't _snuggle_ with his lovely Roxas? Was he supposed to leave those soft, chapped lips alone? Only logic could point out that would be a notorious crime.

A few minutes later into the show, an irritated Axel grabbed the Snuggie off of Roxas and declared, "I think I'll just return this to the store later," and proceeded to embrace the smaller boy affectionately, before attacking with those criminal lips.

It was only later that Axel would notice that the receipt stated all purchased items were non-refundable.

* * *

**Closing note:** Okay, this will be published a day early because I won't be here for Akuroku Day! ;n; But anyways, I didn't really want super mushy gooey cheese but I didn't want to write a hot, steamy lemon (what's up with the whole food terms for writing anyways?) for Akuroku Day, so I looked for other areas of inspiration. Well, I found out that the Jonas Brothers (who I honestly have a neutral opinion on their talent) are playing on August 13 via Disney Channel, and my little sister was squealing like crazy. The title is a knock off of Kevin's song "I Left My Heart in Scandinavia," which I found funny because Nobodies don't have hearts supposedly… and yeah you get it. So… there's that. The Snuggie idea just popped out of nowhere. Hope you enjoyed anyways, and don't try to be too harsh on me, this is really my only second or third try doing this whole 'fanfiction' thing.


End file.
